


Flaky's Birthday

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Birthday, Comedy, Faux Horrific, Gen, Horror, Humor, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Flaky fears the worst on her birthday.(This one isn't canon, there may be a sequel that shows what actually does happen on her birthday)





	Flaky's Birthday

It was a cool and clear morning in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived. As she had been the night before, Flaky was still sleeping in her bed, tossing and turning as she always did when she slept. Finally her alarm went off, causing her to wake up screaming. She hid underneath her covers, then peeked out nervously. It was just her alarm clock.

She slowly reached over and switched it off, then sat up in her bed as she panted repeatedly. After a few moments, her heart rate began to go down, and then she sighed with relief.

Flaky stepped out of her bed and walked out of her bedroom. She went into the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth, being extremely careful as she did so. As usual, nothing bad happened, but she was still absolutely racked with paranoia, fear and everything related to those two emotions.

After she finished getting ready for the day, Flaky went into the kitchen and helped herself to a couple of toaster pastries. They weren't expired, but she still had to check the box to make sure. Finally she picked up her smartphone, turned it on, looked at the date... and then it hit her.

It was her birthday.

Flaky began to take rapid, nervous breaths. She turned her head this way and that, as if a monster could show up at any moment. Every one of her friends knew when her birthday was. Even though she was excited and all, she was also extremely frightened by the future. There was no telling what horrific events would happen on this day, or whether they would throw her a surprise party or a regular one...

"Please, please be a regular party..." Flaky thought to herself. The last time she'd thrown a surprise party for someone (Flippy), she didn't get scared. How unthinkable. It was like she wasn't even feeling like herself that day. But this time, what if this surprise party was going to be for her? Flaky felt about the same way Luigi did when he saw his mansion for the first time.

"What am I gonna do, WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!?" Flaky whimpered to herself. Suddenly her phone rang, causing her to jump with fear. "AAAAH!!!"

When she recovered, she looked down at her phone to see that it was ringing. The name of the person who was calling was Flippy. Massive chills ran down Flaky's quill-covered spine. Slowly, ever so slowly, she pressed the Talk button with her forefinger.

"Uh... H-hello...?"

"Hey, Flaky!" Flippy greeted her.

"Um, hi, Flippy," Flaky replied. "So, um... how are you?"

"I'm feeling great!" Flippy replied. "And guess what, me and everyone in the forest has a huge surprise for you!"

"Oh, no... I don't like the sound of that..." Flaky whispered to herself. She knew exactly what was going on, and under no circumstances was she looking forward to it.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Flippy asked. He must have heard what Flaky said.

"No, I'm fine. It's just... you know how I am..." said Flaky, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, okay. How'd you like to meet me at my house for the surprise?" Flippy suggested.

Flaky thought for a long time before she finally responded.

"I guess I will..."

"Great! See you in a few minutes!"

Flippy then hung up, as did Flaky. As she placed her phone in her pocket, she nervously looked around once more, fearing the absolute worst that could happen. As there was nothing threatening in this room, however, she took another sigh of relief and went over to her front door. She placed her hand on the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door open as she stepped outside.

The sky above her was a perfect clear blue, with no clouds in the sky. It didn't do anything to change Flaky's mood around, however. She quickly looked around again for something to be afraid of, but there was nothing.

"Please... Please... If you really love me, PLEASE don't let anything scary happen today!!" Flaky begged under her breath.

She closed the door behind her, then started to walk away from her house. As she slowly made her way to Flippy's house, she couldn't help but wince at every small movement, every light touch, and every little sound. Flaky felt like any minute now, something might reach out and grab her or intentionally scare her.

But there was nothing terrifying she saw on the way to Flippy's house. One of the small movements she sensed was from a white butterfly traveling from one flower to the next. And one of the little sounds she heard was from a fallen leaf she'd unknowingly stepped on.

Something brushed Flaky's hand, causing her to freeze. She felt around slightly, but whatever it was didn't move much. Could it have been a spider? She slowly looked over at what had touched her...

No, it was just a blooming flower bush. Flaky took a deep breath and sighed with relief. She pulled her hand away and kept walking.

Finally, she arrived at Flippy's house. All of the windows looked dark, making it look like nobody was there. But as soon as she saw them, realization came to Flaky. She knew exactly what was really going on. The thought of it brought her heart rate up, sent chills down her back, and made her sweat and shiver in fear.

"No... No, it can't be... They couldn't have!" said Flaky. But she then shook her head, took another deep breath, and sighed once again.

"No! I've held one of these before, I can't be scared of them!" Flaky told herself, trying to regain her confidence. "I am going to go up to that door, open it, and whatever happens, I'm gonna take it like a real woman!"

With another deep breath, she slowly went up to the door and pressed her forefinger against the doorbell. The door opened slightly, revealing that most of the room indoors was dark. But the sunlight revealed that Flippy was the one who'd opened the door.

"Flaky?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me," Flaky said with a nod.

Flippy smiled and left the door open for her, then took a few steps back. Flaky walked into the house through the door, then flicked on the light switch. And what she heard next was exactly what she feared would happen.

"SURPRIIIIISE!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Flaky screamed in absolute horror, then ran out of the house, dashing as far away as she could. She could vaguely hear all of the Happy Tree Friends laughing evilly over their successful attempt to scare her out of her wits...

And then she woke up with a light scream. She sat up in her bed and looked over at the clock. It was 1 AM. It was the middle of the night. Flaky sunk back into her bed as she panted in fear.

"Oh, thank Rosalina... it was just a dream," Flaky said to herself. She turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but she wasn't sure she could. "I wonder if it's too late to tell Flippy and the others..."

It took her a few minutes, but finally her eyes fell closed again. If that was how bad her dream was, she was almost afraid to imagine what her real birthday was going to be like...


End file.
